Me and My Jealousy
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: One shot songfic, based on "Me and My Jealousy" song by Lee DeWyze. About Phoenix jealousy when Maya were dating with Edgeworth after she broke up with Phoenix. Edgeworth/Maya.


_I'm thinking about him holding you._ _There's nothing much that I can do._ _The seconds into minutes._ _The minutes into hours._ _The future is his and the past is ours._

Phoenix sank down on his bed. Fatigue, disappointment, and anger mixed into one in his chest. It hurt him more than when he was accused of stealing lunch money or when he was accused of killing someone. Indeed, his relationship with his ex-girlfriend, Maya Fey, has ended months ago. When they were dating, they often fight, and Maya often jealous of Phoenix's women client so they decided to end their relationship. Still, he was not ready to accept this. Although their relationship has ended. He could not accept the fact that he had just seen this afternoon, when he saw his best friend since childhood, Miles Edgeworth, and Maya affectionately hold hands in the park.

 _"You know, Miles._ _I._ _fall. In. Love. With. You."_ Phoenix could hear Maya's voice clearly from a distance. Edgeworth looked a little uncomfortable at first.

 _"Actually, I also have the same feeling with you, Maya._ _But… how's with Wright?_ _He loved you very much._ _And he is my best friend._ _I don't want to betray him."_ said Edgeworth, sounding unconvinced. Maya's snort laugh audibly.

 _"Nick?_ _He is my past._ _My past that I would never remember further. And you are my future, Miles._ _You didn't betray anyone._ _I've no longer anything to do with Nick_ _."_ Then Phoenix saw Edgeworth smiled, then kissed Maya's hands with tenderness.

Dug! With feelings of anger, disappointment, and refrain from punching Edgeworth, Phoenix kicked a stone in the park very hard and walked back toward his house.

 _How dare you, Edgeworth!_ _I love her!_ _I still love Maya with all my soul!_ shouted Phoenix angrily inwardly. He squeezed his hand, then shook his head and buried his head into his hands.

 _No._ _I have no right to be jealous._ _Me and Maya's relationship had ended months ago._ _Maya has a right to love anyone she wants to love._ _Likewise with Edgeworth._ _He has right to love Maya._ _But still…. His heart ached._ _As pierced by the thorns taken from roses._

 **-Flash forward-**

 _They tell me I should just move on._ _It's easier said than done._

Phoenix had lunch with Larry at the Tres Bien restaurant. When they eat only a few mouthfuls, Maya and Edgeworth entered inside the restaurant, arms around each other. Edgeworth came to the table, and say hello to Larry.

"Hello, Larry! How are you?" asked Edgeworth while hugging and struck Larry's back softly.

"I'm fine, Edgey," said Larry.

"And, uh, how are you doing, Wright?" asked Edgeworth timidly. Phoenix didn't reply, he turned away his head and pretended to read the menu.

"Nick had a toothache, Edgey," quipped Larry. "You come here alone?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "No, I, uh, came along ...er...with my girlfriend." Edgeworth replied awkwardly as he pointed his finger towards Maya who was sitting across the table. Uncomfortable silence occurred. Phoenix squeezed the menu list which he held up to be crumpled and destroyed, but he didn't say anything. Larry raised his eyebrows, looking surprised.

"Maya?" He asked, confused. "Maya and you are dating?"

Edgeworth laugh, embarrassed. "Yes, Larry. Uh, I have to go now. See you later, Larry, Wright," said Edgeworth then left their table.

Larry turned to Phoenix and could see his friend's face was red. "Wow," whispered Larry. "I just knew that. You're okay, Nick?"

"What a lovely couple they are, isn't it?" said Phoenix bitterly as he looked up from the menu list, his body trembled, then he turned toward Edgeworth and Maya's table. They seemed to feed their food each other and laughing very happy. Phoenix made a noise like he was vomiting. Larry was silent.

"Sorry Nick, isn't Maya your girlfriend? Why she is now dating Edgeworth?" asked Larry confusion.

"We broke up. Months ago." Phoenix replied stiffly.

Larry raised an eyebrow. "Then you have to move on from Maya, Nick. You're cool, you're handsome, and you've got a strong career. Definitely a lot of women who lined up to be your girlfriend. Maya is not the only woman in this world. There are billions of women in this world, Nick."

"Yeah ... but it's easier said than done, Larry," murmured Phoenix.

 **-Flash forward-**

 _Lying awake at night._ _You keep running through my mind._

Phoenix rolled over in his bed, trying to close his eyes and sleep. But he couldn't. Whenever he closed his eyes, Maya's face shadow, memories of when they were still dating, Edgeworth and Maya were holding hands shadow, always appears. Phoenix opened his eyes, sat up in the bed, and tightly gripping his hair.

 _Damn!_ He muttered, punching his pillows hard. _Why I can't forget her?_ _Why?_ _Larry was right._ _I have to move on._ _I have to learn to forget her._ _She belonged to Edgeworth now, not yours anymore, Phoenix!_

 **-Flash forward-**

 _You said there really is not much to say._ _But we'll be better off this way._

"Hey Maya, wait!" said Phoenix one day when he and Maya met in a clothing store. Phoenix pulls Maya's wrist. Maya saw him with a disgusted look.

"Let me go, Phoenix Wright, otherwise I will shout to call security to throw you out," threatened Maya with a cold tone.

"I wanted to have a word with you, Maya."

Maya glared at him. "There's nothing else to talk about, _Senior Wrighto._ You and I have no relationship anymore. Now let go of me. I'm going to be late for my date with Edgeworth tonight. "

The words were like a shock to Phoenix. He gripped Maya's wrist harder.

 _"Edgeworth!_ Of all the men were there, why did you choose Edgeworth instead of me, Maya? You know it will be very hurt me! He's my best friend! Know, Maya, I still love you so much! I... I can't throw you out of my mind! I beg you, Maya! I beg you, give me a second chance!" said Phoenix.

Maya hit Phoenix's hands with rough and get rid Phoenix's hands, then snorted sarcastically.

"Then, why don't you try to maintain our relationship first? Now you are begging for a second chance from me? Unfortunately, I had forgotten you, _Senor Wrighto._ You are my past, and I don't want to go back to the past. Now I love Miles. Very much. And I will marry him. _Goodbye._ " replied Maya, then stepped out of the store.

Phoenix glued in his place, then stepped out of the shop unsteadily. Maya's last words kept ringing in his ears at his every move.

 _I love Miles._ _I'm going to marry him._ _I've forgotten you, Senor Wrighto._

 _Then I got nothing left to prove._ _When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose._

Phoenix kicks the can lying on the road with furious. Rain began to fall, as if the heavens were weeping with his pain and grief. Everything is over. Over. It looks like the apocalypse came early. Yes, he didn't have anything else to prove his love for Maya. Maya will be married with Edgeworth. _Marrying Edgeworth._ Which means, he had not had a chance again.

Phoenix shelter under a tree, wiped his hot eyes with his shirt's arm. Then he looked back, and saw Maya and Edgeworth are standing side by side under a black umbrella, then Edgeworth opened his jacket and placed it on Maya's body. Phoenix punched the tree, make his hands bleed. Maya and Edgeworth turned, and they saw Phoenix running backs to them in the middle of the rain without an umbrella.

Phoenix kept running, ignoring the pain in his hand or his chills body due to rain. All he wanted was to run, run as far as possible, and doesn't need to look back again. He was crying again, feel safe to cry in the middle of the rain because people won't know that he was crying.

 _If only ... .If only there are cure for the pain that so deeply in his heart._

 **-Flash forward-**

 _I'm jealous of the way he says your name._ _I should of held you tighter but I let you walk away._

Phoenix walked out of the cinema. The movie that he watched, titled "Jason Bourne" sufficient comfort him and make him able to forget Maya for a moment. Phoenix buttoning his jacket, put his hands into his jacket pocket, and walked slowly. He's thinking about what he wants to eat for dinner when he saw something that made him stop walking.

He saw Edgeworth was kneeling in front of Maya, with some people standing around them. In Edgeworth's hands, he clutched a shiny purple ring.

 _"Maya Fey, will you marry me?"_ asked Edgeworth as he put the ring on Maya's finger.

Maya giggled, blushing, then replied, "Of course, Miles."

People who were standing around Maya and Edgeworth whistled and applauded. Phoenix immediately felt his chest was shot by a gun when he saw Edgeworth rise, then kissed Maya right on her lips as if tomorrow will never come again. They kissed very tenderly. Suddenly the air was very cold for Phoenix.

 _The city in the wind never seems so cold._

Phoenix reached into his pocket, took a red ring which he had bought for Maya months ago, then threw the ring into the gutter.

 **-Flash forward-**

Phoenix leans in the tree located in front of the church where Edgeworth and Maya will carry their wedding. He didn't understand with himself. As he used to call Larry as "idiots." Idiot. Yes, he was an idiot. Because he still comes to Edgeworth and Maya's wedding secretly, when he knows very well, whatever happens, Edgeworth and Maya will officially become husband and wife, and it would only hurt him.

Phoenix walking, standing in front of the church door, and peered inside. Maya looked very pretty wearing a light blue wedding dress and Edgeworth wearing a maroon red tuxedo.

 _"Mr._ _Edgeworth, are you willing to be a legitimate husband of Mrs._ _Maya Fey till death do you apart? "_

 _"I am willing."_

 _"Miss._ _Maya Fey, are you willing to be the legal wife of Mr._ _Miles Edgeworth till death do you apart?"_

 _"I am willing."_

 _"Congratulations, you have legally becoming husband and wife._ _The groom, you may kiss your wife."_

Edgeworth kissing Maya, and all guests were in the church clapped with joy.

 _Los Angeles in the wind never seemed this cold._

It's over for Phoenix. Maya and Edgeworth have officially become husband and wife. It was too late. He has lost Maya. Edgeworth has had Maya forever.

Phoenix walked out of the church with flagging. At home, Phoenix unloads his bedroom drawer and take group photos of him with Maya when they were dating. Phoenix saw the pictures one by one, then his face wet with tears. Then he gathered all Maya gifts ever given to him. He then took a lighter and burn down all his pictures with Maya, and also burning off all gift items from Maya.

 _Days turn into nights._

 _I can't get you off my mind._

 _Jealous of the hand that you hold._

 _Los Angeles in the wind never seemed this cold._

 _Nothing left of me._ _Just me and my Jealousy._


End file.
